wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The 7 Angels of Lahabiel
Welcome dreamer to the heavenly realms... |-|About= The Seven Angels of Lahabiel were once demons causing havoc and destruction in the world until a spirit of light named Lahabiel transformed them into the beings they are today, fallen demons. They work to maintain light and work independently and as one body. Some dragons believe in their existence but they are little known of. The Seven don't have a permanent residence as they wander around Pyhrria, but they do have a base of operations on the highest mountain in the Sky Kingdom. There is rumor that the seven may have descendants running around in Pyhrria so be on the look out for these demi-angels. |-|Info= |-|The Seven= There are seven angels in this group, each with a unique and specific role. The Peacekeeper: Azedari ~ The Peacekeeper is responsible for sustaining harmony between dragons and upholding friendships. They can appear and disappear at will and comfort troubled minds. The Lightbender: OPEN ~The Lightbender is tasked with defiling shadows and bringing light to all the darkest corners of the world so all can bask in its beauty. They have the ability to heal deformities and severe diseases and illnesses with the touch of a talon. The Luckbringer: OPEN ~The Luckbringer is gifted with the ability to grant fortune and luck to a dragon and enchant objects to attract such blessings. They often grant wishes to those who they deem worthy, no matter how large the wish is. The Truthwriter: OPEN ~The Truthwriter has a great and intelligent mind and endorses the gift of knowledge upon worthy dragons. The work hard to uphold what is true and empowers justice and liberty. The Fatecarver: OPEN ~The Fatecarver has the ability to see into a dragons future and guide them through signs and symbols to fulfill their destiny. They also have the power to alter a dragons destiny for the greater good. The Joysinger: OPEN ~The Joysinger is responsible for spreading, cheer and happiness to even the lowest souls. They have an amazing voice that can bring tears to one's eyes and washes away the worries and anxieties of life. The Dreamweaver: OPEN ~The Dreamweaver is tasked with guiding and counseling dragons through tough trials in their life through dreams and direct conversation in dreams. They can also create dreams and alter dreams of already sleeping dragons. |-|Form= OPEN (1/7 SPOTS TAKEN) Please read over these rules before filling out a form. #'In regards to appearance, the character must have black and white colors and resemble at least one canon tribe. Other than that, you may add any other colors, markings, or body build you like.' #'Names should be angelic sounding or demonic sounding. Demonic is preferred since these angels are fallen demons, implying they were once demons. ' #'You are limited to one role per character and they must posses the powers applied to that role, they are allowed to have up to two auxiliary powers but these are weaker than their main ones. ' #'Type: ''redemption at the end of your form so I know you read the rules. (Captialization wont matter.)' #'Please note that because they were once demons, they are not completely immortal and can still but harmed and fall under illness but they cannot die unless they are directly killed by a demon or other angel. ' #'When you make your page, place in the trivia section (Or somewhere on the page.) A link to this group page so I can keep track of the members. ' #'In the future, I may consider opening up decedents or demi-angels of the main seven so please be open to your dragon having possible offspring. ' #'Previous made dragons are ok but they may need to be altered to fit the requirements.' Here is the form: '''Name:' Role: Appearance: Personality: History: Abilities: Relationships with the other angels in the group: Category:Groups Category:Content (AvalonCat)